


An Inability to Prioritize

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine Anderson feels the full extent of the wrath of a self-righteous Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inability to Prioritize

Kurt sighed as he woke up, stretching to reach his buzzing alarm clock and shutting it off for the morning. He then lay back down and slung an arm over his still-sleeping boyfriend, and cuddled into his back. Blaine only made a small noise and shifted slightly in response, squirming further back into Kurt's embrace. It was nice. It was also a Saturday afternoon, which meant that the pair of them could indulge in the luxury of sleeping in for a while.

Byran, Blaine's roommate, had gone back to his parent's house for the weekend, and therefore conveniently left Blaine without another person to interrupt or distract him. At least, not that much. Wes would probably still take it upon himself to personally check on each of the Warblers at some point that day.

That matter aside, however, Kurt was able to fully relax, and just be content with where he was. Taking deep, calm breaths, Kurt tried to fall back asleep, but just as he was about to lose consciousness, Blaine finally stirred and rolled around to face Kurt.

"Hi," The curly-haired boy said somewhat groggily, cracking a slight grin. Kurt smiled back and leaned closer, brushing his nose against Blaine's, and responded in turn.

"Hi yourself, but I think it'd be a good idea to freshen up a bit before we do anything else." It was true; both of the boys' morning breath was not exactly a pleasant thing to contend with so early(-ish?) in the morning. However, Blaine just pouted a little and went to kiss Kurt regardless. After that, they both got up and decided to brush their teeth and get dressed, and planned to maybe even stop by and get something to eat from the cafeteria afterward.

That plan was working out fine, until Blaine seemingly decided to rearrange his priorities. He slid right behind Kurt as the taller boy was in the process of fully buttoning up his uniform shirt, and wrapped his arms around his slim torso.

"Kurt, I was thinking. . ." Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's ear, gently rustling the strands of hair there. Kurt smirked, and bit out a quick "Oh, really now?" before the other boy breathed out a small huff of laughter and playfully nipped his ear. "No, seriously," He continued, "We don't have anywhere we really need to be right now, and Wes, as neurotic as he may be, most likely won't be coming around to bother anyone until later this evening." Blaine punctuated every sentence or so with a tiny kiss to his boyfriend's ear and neck, and eventually paused long enough for Kurt to formulate some sort of response.

"Blaine, I know what you're getting at, but I'm not really sure if not is the time to be. . ." He trailed off, however, as Blaine proceeded to kiss Kurt's neck more feverishly than before, and ever-so-gently roll his hips against Kurt's backside. Kurt rolled his eyes a little and twisted around in the shorter boy's hold, reaching down to take a firm hold on his hips as well. "Really now. I guess I can make an exception to my full moisturizing routine this time, but don't expect me to be so lenient in the future."

Blaine moved slightly to accommodate Kurt's new position, and grinned in response. "I'm glad to know I take such high priority in your life, dear." The brown-haired boy faux-sniffed at the teasing, and replied with "Oh, don't worry; I'll always make sure to squeeze you in between moisturizing and accessory-selecting any day," before lowering his lips to Blaine's and taking them in a deep kiss.

They both kissed passionately, Blaine raising his hands to tangle in Kurt's already-styled hair, somewhat to the other boy's chagrin, and Kurt slid his hands lower and palmed Blaine's ass through his standard-issue Dalton slacks. The shorter boy moaned lightly at the contact, and shifted his hips so that his and Kurt's groins were pressed up against each other. Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine's then, and bent down slightly to lick and suck at Blaine's neck and jaw. His hips hitched further up, and Blaine began to rub himself against Kurt through their slacks, sounding out a "God, _please_ , just move,". After a minute of this, however, Kurt gasped and broke away, lifting his head up and breathing rather harshly.

"I think we need to move this to your bed," Kurt panted out, tugging at the curly-haired boy's collar as he said so. Blaine could only nod in response, and grabbed one of Kurt's hands in an attempt to tug him over to his twin-sized dorm bed. They stumbled over, both boys still trying to touch each other as much as possible on the short journey to the piece of furniture.

Moving back around, Kurt was able to push Blaine on to the mattress and straddle him as he did so, bending down to kiss the other boy as deeply as he could. Both Blaine and Kurt's hips thrust and rutted together, and as Blaine arched up, Kurt said, "Blaine, I'm going to suck you now, okay?"

Blaine only made some sort of half-strangled laugh, and responded with a, "Fuck, _of course_ ," before Kurt smirked and scooted further down his boyfriend's body to tug his belt off and open his fly. Kurt quickly palmed himself before moving to mouth Blaine's erection through the damp cloth of his boxer shorts.

As Kurt began outlining the shape of Blaine's cock with his tongue, however, Blaine cried out, "Oh God, Mr. Schuester!" and everything seemed to freeze. Blaine tensed, realizing his mistake, and Kurt raised his head and let the cock he had currently been preparing to suck fall from his mouth.

There was an awkward silence where eye contact was attempted to be made by only one half of the two boys.

"Blaine," Kurt began, speaking very slowly, as if to a particularly slow child. "Why the hell did you just scream the name of my _Spanish teacher_ when we were in bed together?"

The silence continued for another beat before Blaine blurted, "I didn't mean _anything_ by it, I swear, Kurt! I... I really don't know what happened! I didn't mean to-" He sat up, reaching for Kurt, but the other boy moved back and sat up as well. "Wait a minute. . . Blaine, is this why Mr. Schue's been making so many 'impromptu' visits to Westerville ever since I transferred? I mean, that had always seemed suspicious to me, but really, Mr. Schue has always been a bit of a clingy loner and I just figured that he really had nothing else to do! Oh no- has this been going on behind my back for _months_? Blaine, have you been sleeping with my former teacher for _months_?"

Blaine looked absolutely horrified and _guilty,_ but Kurt wasn't going to hang around while that _slut_ tried to stammer and stutter out a ridiculous excuse. He could see it in his eyes: Blaine had been having an affair with Schuester. There was only one thing to do in this situation.

Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's legs and spread them further, ignoring the other boy's noise of protest and confusion before raising his fist high in the air and slamming it down on Blaine's crotch.

Kurt then grabbed his blazer and flounced out of the dorm room, reveling in the simpering cries of a man who would pee crooked for the rest of his natural life.


End file.
